Mystery girl
by kirchenstreber
Summary: a new girl comes to kadic. will odd fall in love? as always the group has to keep their secret...but does she already know about lyoko?
1. Chapter 1

Mystery Girl

As usual aelita, ulrich, yumi, jeremie, and odd were hanging out before class started. They were standing by the vending machine. A girl walked towards them. She was wearing a white shirt with a big blue star on it, and a pair of blue jeans with two white belts criss-crossing. She had blue eyes, and long, black, straight hair with a blue streak going down one side. She wore white and blue sneakers, and blue gloves on her hands.

"excuse me" she said. "but do you know where ms.hertz class is?" "yeah!" replied odd, "she teaches my next class" "coolness!" the girl exclaimed. " so you must really like blue!" teased odd. "and I see you like purple" she teased back. "so what's your name?" asked yumi. "mika" replied mika. "well, welcome to kadic. Your new right?" said Ulrich.

"Yep!" answered mika. sissi walked up to ulrich. "ulrich dear… oh who is this, a new student. Well I see you've met the lame-o gang. Really, you shouldn't be hanging out with a bunch of dorks. Only ulrich is the cool one but he's all mine" odd leaned in towards mika and whispered "that's sissi. She's the most stuck up annoying brat ever. She's in love with ulrich but everyone knows that he likes yumi" "I see you've met odd. His name describes him so well" sissi remarked. "why you…" started odd. Mika interrupted him. "you know sissi, isn't it time for you to take that mask off. Oh wait, its not a mask!" the group laughed "oh haha very funny. Later ulrich dear" sissi walked away. "your defiantly one of us" commented yumi. "coolness!" replied mika.


	2. Chapter 2

at the start of ms.hertz class ms.hertz said "we have a new student, mika wakayama. mika, why don't you sit next to odd della robbia" she pointed to odd. He blushed. As mika walked twoards him, he started to feel nervous. "whats wrong with you?" he asked himself, "get a grip! she's just a really, hot, nice, cool…what are you saying she's just a girl!" he calmed himself down as she sat down next to him. "hey odd!" she said "hey" he replied. "quiet!" said ms.hertz. "so whats up?" whispered mika to odd. " the ceiling" odd whispered back. mika giggled. odd smiled. She actually thought his joke was funny. "actually, im just not paying attention as usual." Said odd. "really? I never pay attention in class either" mika replied. odd was starting to like mika. They were both very alike.


	3. Chapter 3

mika and odd were walking to lunch. Suddenly mika's eyes closed and xana's sign flashed in her head. Her eye's opened. "xana!" she whispered. "huh?" odd asked. "um nothing"mika replied" I have to go" she ran twoards the woods. Odd just stood there confused. Then he continued to walk to lunch. When she got to the hole, she entered it, and ran to the factory. She saw a few skateboards and grabbed one. "YEAH!" she shouted. She skated twoards the elevator and then took it up to the super computer and inserted some disks she had been carrying in her pockets. She downloaded some files and then went to the scanner room and virtualtised herself. She was now in lyoko. " it's great to be back" she said to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

meanwhile in the lunch room, yumi, ulrich, odd, aelita, and jeremie were sitting, eating lunch together. Jeremie checked his laptop. "oh no!" he exclaimed. "what is it?" asked aelita. "xana has launched another attack!" replied jeremie. "lets go!" said yumi.they ran to the hole in the forest and ranto the factory. When they got there yumi found that her skateboard was one "hop on" said ulrich. Ulrich, odd, yumi, and aelita, went to the scanner room, while jeremie headed for the super computer. He scanned, transferred, and virtualized yumi, odd and aelita. Then he did the same for ulrich. They landed in lyoko, in the forest secter. "this is weird" jeremie said from the computer room. "what is it?" asked yumi on lyoko. "it seems that I have new data for a different character. This new profile and some weapons and vehicles. Oh no! this means… theres someone else on lyoko" "what do we do?" asked odd " nothing. Just head for the tower" jeremie answered. They ran woards the tower. After a short run they stopped. There they saw a girl, fighting a bunch of hornets. " hey you!" shouted odd. The girl turned around. It was mika. "mika?" murmured odd. "ODD!" she shouted. She ran in front of him and jumped up. 2 hornets had been aiming for odd. But no-one else had noticed but her. The hornets' shot hit her. She divirtualtized. She was out of life points. "MIKA! NO" odd shouted. He didn't know if she could get back to earth. He didn't want to lose her. On earth the scanner opened and out came mika. She collapsed.


	5. Chapter 5

meanwhile on lyoko. The group was fighting. Odd got hit by a hornet. "LAZOR ARROW" he shouted. He missed. He only had 5 lifepoints left. He kept getting hit because he was worried about mika. "odd! LOOK OUT!" shouted ulrich. Odd urned around and then got hit by another zap. He lost all his life points. The scanner opened and odd walked out. There he saw mika, lying in a scanner. He picked her up. "ugh" she groaned. "are you okay?" odd asked. "yeah" mika replied. "its just that I havnt been to lyoko in a while so it kinda tired me out." Odd carried her in his arms. They entered the elevater and then entered the computer room. Odd walked over to jeremie. "uh, ood" said mika,"you can put me down now" "oh yeah, sorry." Odd put her down. "move jeremie" mika said" "wha-why?" he asked. "beacause. I know lyoko better than you.." "uh okay," mika took jeremies place. "yumi, ulrich how are you doing?" "okay for now" yumi answered. "aelita. The tower its behind you. You can't see it because xana cloaked it." "but there's nothing on the screen" jeremie said. Aelita walked forward and found herself in the tower. "she's right" said aelita. She entered the code. On earth, at kadic, some students were being attacked by jim, who was under xana's control. Everything stopped. Mika hit a button. "RETURN TO THE PAST"


	6. Chapter 6

Suddenly they were back at the vending machine. Sissi walked up to them. "ulrich dear.." she started. Mika cut in. "he's not your dear, yes im a new student, we are not lame, odd is not odd. Go take off that mask. Oh wait it's not one. Leave now!" the group laughed and sissi walked away muttering insults. "oh tanks odd!" mika ran to him and hugged him. Then she ran to class. Odd blushed.

At lunch mika explained how she knew about lyoko. " when I was younger, I lived with my parents in tokyo. I had a secret room under our house with a super computer and a scanner. That super computer was connected to lyoko. I monitered it. I visited it. And then one day xana attacked. I went to lyoko to try and stop him. It took a while of fighting monsters, but I finally de-activated the tower. When I got back to earth I was faced with the fact that many people were killed. Even my parents. It was all my fault. I couldn't de-activate the tower in time. And I didn't have the return to the past developed. I was sent to an orphanage. And a few weeks later a couple adopted me. We lived near kadic but I didn't go there. I discovered frans hopper's lab. This was after you and him went there aelita. I read his notes and went their everyday. I developed my skills. Trained. And onc again xana attacked. This time I was faster and I saw you aelita. But you didn't see me. I de-activated the tower and retrned to the past, and no-one was hurt. A while later I moved back to tokyo with my new parents and now we moved back. But now I go to kadic." "so what are your powers?" asked odd. "I have two swords like ulrichs, and I can become invisible!" "cool!" replied ulrich. They finished up their lunches and went to their classes.


	7. Chapter 7

at break mika walked twoards the group. "well since we all know about lyoko, and im pretty much part of the group, I have something to show you." Mika took off her blue glove on her right hand. She held it up. The group gasped. It was xana's sign. "when I came out o the scanner, on the day my parents died, this was on my hand. Its how xana owns me. He is still connected to me. When he attacks this mark usually burns or really hurts. But sometimes I get blinded annd then see his sign. I told my adoptive parents that it wasn't a tatoo and they believe me. Sooo… that's it." "wow. That must suck." Odd stated. "yeah, it does." Sissi came up to them. "so I asked my dad and he said we could have a dance this Saturday! I was wondering if you would be the mixer for part of the time, aelita?" "well, uh, sure!" aelita answered. "great!" exclaimed sissi. She walked away.


End file.
